


Bananas Vs Chocolate

by BleuSarcelle



Series: The Adventures of Rey and his Modern Family [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Son, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAXPHA, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Modern AU, Original Character(s), Pre-gift, Rey's a ball of sunshine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic life, family fic, kids fic, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “Papa’s not here.” Lance mumbles groggily, his hand patting the bed around him until it caught the end of his blanket and pulled it over his head. “Leave a message after the tone. Beep.”He hears a soft giggle by his side and it makes his heart warm. “Papa, come on! It’s Sunday! And Sunday means Pancakes! Normal pancakes! Not the banana thingy Daddy makes.”“I heard that.”Lance bites his lower lip to suppress the chuckle that threatens to escape from his mouth. “Buddy, it’s Lazy Sunday. Why aren’t’ you being lazy?”“Because, Papa! Pancakes with chocolate chips and strawberries!”(Pre-gift for my Amazing Mutual Kaxpha, it's her birthday today! <3; Klance Domestic Life with his tiny ball of sunshine son named Rey <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaxpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxpha/gifts).



> This is so short bc I have so much work to do and I have homework and I need to do some research for my dissertation/thesis (however you wanna call it) and I have like three meetings today plus a examn I haven’t studied for and I have to get all this done before 3 pm and it’s 8.34 am and I’m going crazy BUT it was KAXPHA’s bday and I was like “I need to at least write a fluffly thingy, as short as it is.” 
> 
> And I remember we chatted about Rey and Klance, bc she helped me to choose Rey’s human form eyes, the color, and she chose amber soooooo I thought might as well write a small drabble about it?  
> Again, it’s nothing woah, but it’s cute I guess? 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAXPHA! Your real gift will be up by this weekend I HOPE! <3 <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn’t belong to me. Just Tiny Sunshine Rey, that one’s mine.

“Papa.”

Lance groans at the calling and rolls over, burying his face on the neck of his husband and hopes the tiny quiet voice by his side disappears.

“Papa, up.”

Maybe if he stays quiet and don’t say anything it will go away?

“Papa, you already failed at being quiet, you’re mumbling.”

Well, Keith has always said that he thinks out loud most of the time.

“Papa’s not here.” Lance mumbles groggily, his hand patting the bed around him until it caught the end of his blanket and pulled it over his head. “Leave a message after the tone. Beep.”

He hears a soft giggle by his side and it makes his heart warm. “Papa, come on! It’s Sunday! And Sunday means Pancakes! Normal pancakes! Not the banana thingy Daddy makes.”

“I heard that.” Keith complains sleepily on his side, eyes still close and face buried on his pillow.

Lance bites his lower lip to suppress the chuckle that threatens to escape from his mouth. “Buddy, it’s Lazy Sunday. Why aren’t’ you being lazy?”

“Because, Papa! Pancakes with chocolate chips _and_ strawberries!” It’s not even seven am and Lance wonders how his son can have this much energy so early in the morning.

“Nope, Papa’s not here. Ask Daddy.” He says instead, huffing when he feels a tiny knee on his stomach over the blanket and tiny hands patting his head.

“Daddy’s offended by the insult on his Banana Pancakes, ask Uncle Hunk.” It’s Keith’s muffled reply.

“Uncle Hunk lives half an hour from here.” Rey says pouting and Lance’s so close to give in but he needs to be strong, because it’s Lazy Sunday, that means no getting up until ten, cuddle with his husband in bed and –

The blanket above him suddenly falls, two small hands pulling it away from him and then Lance’s knows he’s a goner as soon as his blue eyes meet a bright pair of amber ones.

“Hi, Papa.” Rey giggles and Lance’s heart beats happily at the sound.

He smiles back softly and so tenderly at his son as he raises one hand and strokes Rey’s wild bed hair. “Hi, sunshine, good morning.”

“Okay, looks like we’re up then.” Keith says, yawning loudly and big before rolling over and meeting his family, “Hello, hello.”

Rey beams at him and leans down, dropping a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, “Hiya, Daddy.”

“Hi, buddy. You slept well?” He asks, smiling softly when he feels his husband’s lips on his forehead, pressing a soft kiss on it as a greeting.

Rey nods, “Yep!”

Lance shift a little and sits on the bed, bringing Rey closer to him gently and placing him on his lap, “Okay, alright! Tiny Rey Alejandro has defeated us bravely and now we must give him his reward.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” Rey exclaims happily, raising his arms in the air and Lance smirks down at him.

“No ~” He sing-songs and shares a quick look with his husband, who smirks back at him, getting the message, “It means…”

“Tickle Fight!” Keith finishes, throwing himself on top of the pair and starting to tickle his son’s sides as Lance holds him down on his arms.

While Rey’s squeals and laughter echoes around their room as he trashes wildly on his Papa’s arms, both parents grin wide at their son’s happiness.

“D – Daddy, no! S –Stop! The p – pancakes!!” Rey giggles and Keith chuckles under his breath.

“Say my Banana Pancakes are great.” He says playfully and Rey laughter grows as Keith moves his hand around, now tickling the five years old’s tummy.

“Now that’s just torture, Keith.” Lance teases from behind Rey and Keith sends him a flat look.

“You’re next, Mister, but first I’m gonna take care of this little fella.” Keith declares and the next thing Rey knows, his pajama top is up and then Keith blows a raspberry against his tummy.

Rey’s laughter just grows at that. “Daddy! N – No!! Haha! Stop! Papa, s – save me!”

Lance chuckles at his son’s plead, “I don’t know, Rey, I say you should surrender.”

“B – But the panca – Haha!! Daddy! The pancakes, P –Papa!”

Lance hums and makes a face as if thinking it over, “You’re right, Rey! We can’t let Banana Mullet –“

“Really, Lance?”

“ – Steal our precious chocolate chip pancakes with no bananas!” In a quick move, Lance pulls Rey out of his husband’s grip and then grins at Keith.

“It’s time for our come back attack, Rey Alejandro. What is your command?” He says, saluting formally at his still giggling son.

“Tickle Resistance!” Rey shouts between giggles and Lance nods firmly.

“Tickle Resistance!” He echoes and then he tackles a confused Keith on the middle of the bed, laughing loudly as he feels the tiny body of his son on top of him.

“Oh my god – You nerds! Haha – Lance! Watch your knee! Oh my god –“Keith grunts but laughs gleefully on the bottom of the pile, dropping his head back in defeat, “I, Keith Kogane the Second, surrender under Rey Alejandro’s power. Banana Pancakes shall never see the light of day ever again.”

Rey’s head pop out from Lance’s shoulders, meeting his Daddy’s eyes, “Except Thursday’s Nights right? It’s not movie night without Banana Pancakes.”

Keith manages to free one of his hands and scratches his chin as in deep thought, “I don’t know, Mister, my Banana Pancakes feel a little underappreciated right now.”

“No, Daddy!”

“They might never be at our table again.”

“Daddy! No!”

“You’re gonna make him cry.” Lance chimes, slapping his husband shoulder playfully.

Keith chuckles, “Alright, alright, Banana Pancakes will make their comeback on Thursday’s Nights. You’re lucky you’re so adorable, Mister.”

“Why, thank you.” Lance grins and Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

“I was talking to Rey.”

“Why, thank you, Daddy.” Rey says pleased, nodding in approval.

“Are you going to move anytime soon or?” Keith asks after a few minutes in silence, when Lance and Rey haven’t moved from their spot on top of him.

Lance and Rey share a smile between them before looking down on him.

“Nah.”

“What a morning.” Keith says flatly but smiles big and wide as soon as his family laugh freely and happy at his words.

It’s a good day to have chocolate chip pancakes, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> God, the fluffiness. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you had enjoyed that! Kaxpha, sweetie, your gift, like I said, shall be up this weekend, sorry for the delay but here’s my PRE-GIFT for you <3 Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Say Happy Birthday to beautiful Kaxpha, her work is just incredible and so good and amazing and she's so talented <3: [kaxpha](http://www.kaxpha.tumblr.com)  
> And here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
